specopsholofandomcom-20200213-history
Legend Myre
Zarthra Zoid, "Legend is the best friend any Corellian could hope to have." Growing up on Tatooine Legend was born and raised to a small tribe of Jawa. Many of the jawa in the tribe aspired to one day become shaman. Legend was one of these Jawa. He dreamed to live up to the legacy his ancestors laid down before him and he would not see it any other way. As time progressed Legend was to see his dream become a reality as he reached his ultimate goal of becoming a Shaman of his tribe. As most figured from an early age, Legend was not your typical jawa. They're was something unique about him in every aspect. When Legend first became a shaman, he made it his goal to try and make peace with a neighboring band of Tusken Raiders. Many of the other members of Legend's tribe had doubts in his endeavors and urgently tried to change his attempts of negotiating with the sand people. Legend would not hear what they had to say and despite severe language barriers he attempted to make contact with the sand people. This would lead to some events that were most unfortunate. Through Myre's attempts to make peace, he unintentionally led tusken scouts to where his tribe made camp. One night while Legend was negotiating with the sand people the tuskens entered and raided the small village of jawas killing most and stealing the majority of their belongings and means of survival. When Legend returned only a handful of his tribemates remained alive and those that did stripped him of his title of shaman for failing to heed the warnings his elders had given. After he had his greatest achievement pulled out from under him, after his friends and family murdered, he was banished from his tribe as it was said that it was Shaman Legend Myre who had brought this destruction upon their village. Life in the Stars After being banished from his tribe on Tatooine and everything he had ever known ripped out from under him, Legend was at a loss for what to do. Wandering the land, Myre eventually came across Anchorhead. The creatures Legend found here were unknown to him. He had heard stories of other races but he had never came across anyone other than Jawas and Tusken Raiders in his adventures so far. Beginning to scavenge for scraps to sell to buyers foolish enough to purchase such things, Legend came across a man by the name of Jyncs Tahogah. Jynx offered Legend a job that would bring him into the stars and off of Tatooine for the first time. As Jynx ran Santhe Corporation it would be the perfect place for Legend to start making an honest living for himself. Santhe Corporation Legend was overjoyed to find that he greatly enjoyed piloting a spaceship. Jyncs had many delivery projects for Myre from Santhe Corporation many of which would keep him busy for a good deal of time. A true sense of loyalty for his employers and a new found courage of life outside of tatooine began to swell in Legend and he felt as if he had a home here. After about a years time Legend taking a holiday at a well known space cantina with his friend Aanyah Ramone and for the first time Legend would meet Zarthra Zoid . Zarthra Zoid ''Start of a Good Friendship Zarthra was perhaps a bit bold in his persuit of loyal workers and he immediately saught Legend as a new candidate for employment. Unsure at first Legend hesitated to accept Zarthra's proposal and they left the cantina to head their seperate ways. Zarthra however kept in touch with Legend over the next few weeks to come and Legend eventually decided to leave Santhe and join Zarthra to aid in his personal endeavors. Legend would become one of the most faithful, reliable, and loyal employees that Zarthra would ever have. Together they would face many challenges and adventures. Zarthra had a large variety of projects and deals that he would orchestrate that would require a significant amount of help to name a few would be Corellian Industries, Keer Union, InterGalactic Bank, Alissma, and the Mandroxan Cartel. Legend and Zarthra became good friends and their relationship developed from employee to employer onto a sort of mutual understanding, perhaps a partnership. Absense of Zarthra A time would come when Zarthra needed to personal time away from his undertakings and projects and he fadded into a long leave of absense. Prior to taking his leave, Zarthra requested that Zarthra aid his royal family in the Nagatee Kingdom by providing services to the faction Zarthra created, Nagatee Industries, which was a weapons producer. End of Zarthra's Absense After a good deal of time, almost a year or longer, Zarthra was to return. Always to be counted on Legend resumed his past loyalties to Zarthra and returned to his side as the two were to begin the adventure of creating the Armed Forces of Alissma. Legend would take up command of the entire naval fleet under Zarthra as the Militaries commander, however, when things became blatantly restricted by military protocol, Legend and Zarthra, along with many of the Armed Forces elite personnel were to defect into the Mandroxan Cartel. Nagatee Kingdom During the absense of Zarthra, Legend was to work extensively for Nagatee Industries performing logisitics duties. His true aspiration was to become a Knight of the Nagatee Kingdom however. During this time Legend was to discover that he was enlightened by the force and able to use it in such a way that made way to the ability to seek to become a Jedi. This put him at an advantage to lead the way to his goal of becoming a Knight, however, upon Zarthra's return Legend's plans were to change drastically. The Mandroxan Cartel When the elite forces of the Armed Forces of Alissma defected, the Mandroxan Cartel was created. Zarthra Zoid headed the Cartel as Lord Commander with Legend by his side as Lord Regent. The two would come across grave difficulties as lowlife criminals would seek to undermine the Cartel by threatening it's finances and attempted to kill Zarthra and Alissma's most prominent priest, Kuro Neko. The Promotion'' After the attempt on Kuro's life, Zarthra stepped down from Lord Commander of the Mandroxan Cartel and faded into the shadows to stand by Neko's side as an eternal guardian. With this change of Leadership, Legend would step up from Lord Regent to Lord Commander aided by Lord Executor Hazsh Viskar and Family Member Lady Nileri Ateisa Rosiir. This was not to last however, as Legend grew weary of his status, and the responsibilities that came with it. Eventually he would leave the Cartel to the others, where it would fade into obscurity. Category:The Je'Daii Order